It gives you wings
by Scorpling
Summary: .Crack. Red Bull te da alas... Alfred F. Jones las quita. -Rating a subir eventualmente- .USUK.
1. Really!

**N/A: **_Oh God..._

Juro que estoy tratando de escribir una historia decente para el fandom de Hetalia. _Lo juro_. Tengo preparadas tres historias multi-chapter!USUK, pero, de alguna manera, siempre termino escribiendo alguna de estas idioteces antes de concentrarme en un verdadero trabajo. **FuCo**, te odio. _Reaallyyyy._ Además, no tengo Beta, y como no considero que esto sea digno de ser beteado, y es más una cosa para mi propio entretenimiento junto con el de mi amiga (dado que esto es para ella) bueno... eso.

Cosa rara es rara~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío. Red Bull no es mío. Tengo un póster de Hetalia en mi cuarto y seis latas de Red Bull en mi heladera que sí son mías.

**It gives you wings~**

...

**Really!

* * *

**

_Prólogo_

_···_

Ahí estaba. Esa lata hasta parecía que se estuviera mofando de él. Burlándose del cansancio que lo agobiaba después de haber viajado desde su casa hasta los Estados Unidos, riéndose de las ojeras que seguramente debía tener debajo de sus ojos debido a las pobres horas de sueño que conseguía diariamente. La vida de una nación no era color de rosa, y con la crisis económica y la política no es que pudiera obtener mucha relajación que digamos. Y después de semanas de trabajo sin un debido descanso, ese agotamiento se hacía visible.

No es que estuviera _viejo_, no importa lo que América pudiera decir. Hasta el americano se notaba algo cansado, no tan hiperactivo como de costumbre, pero seguía igual de molesto, lo que no significaba ningún alivio para el inglés.

Estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero blanco en la sala de la casa del norteamericano, actualmente. Se suponía que debían trabajar en unos documentos para la próxima reunión de naciones que se llevaría a cabo en Washington, y es por eso que el inglés se embarcó unos días antes que las demás naciones para poder trabajar en ello y asegurarse que estuviera terminado.

Porque a Arthur Kirkland le gustaba la eficiencia en el trabajo, y si tenía que atar a América en la silla para que dicho trabajo se hiciera de forma eficiente, por la Reina que lo haría.

Así que, el plan que había formulado en el avión consistía en entrar en la casa de América, amenazarlo para que se hiciera el trabajo con la mayor brevedad posible, finalizar dicho trabajo e ir a dormir e ignorar la presencia del otro hasta el día de la reunión (la última fase del plan siendo la más complicada, dado que América _agoniza_ por atención).

Pero al llegar a la casa del americano se encontró con una casa vacía y una nota en la mesa ratona del living. Dicha esquela (escrita con la caligrafía de un niño de diez años) decía que había surgido un… inconveniente de algún tipo y que América, como héroe que era, había tenido que ir a salvar el día, y que llegaría lo más pronto posible para evitar que Arthur creara armas nucleares en su cocina.

(Arthur no pudo apreciar las estrellitas y corazones que adornaban el borde de la carta antes de romperla en pedacitos y arrojarla por la ventana. Lástima.)

Un poco malhumorado por el insulto a sus habilidades culinarias (y por el hecho de que América no estaba, no que vaya a admitirlo porque no es como si _en verdad _quisiera pasar tiempo con América) acomodó su maleta al lado del sillón blanco de cuero y prosiguió a prepararse hasta que al anfitrión se le ocurriera venir a recibir a su invitado.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo se preguntó qué es lo que había pasado, pero conociendo al joven como lo conocía, esperaba que fuera una completa estupidez, o algo por el estilo. Quizás el _bloody_ alíen que mantenía en su casa había decidido atacar la Casa Blanca…

Y fue cuando la vio.

Ubicada en la mesa ratona frente a sí, una lata de Red Bull lo observaba. Parecía que no había sido abierta aún…

Arthur Kirkland frunció un poco el seño y se concentró en la lata. Estaba cansado, sí, y un poco de dicho líquido podría ayudar a olvidarse del agotamiento un poco. Pero bien podría ir a la cocina y prepararse algo del té que América tenía preparado para cuando el inglés lo visitara, gracias al pedido (amenaza) de dicho inglés.

Pero la lata se estaba mofando de él. _Podía sentirlo_. O podría ser el cansancio haciendo jugarretas con su mente. Pero de igual manera, la lata estaba _ahí_, a su completa disposición, y si era de América, Arthur utilizaría esto como una venganza por haber sido abandonado (no _plantado_) en la casa del americano.

Así que estiró su brazo, abrió la lata, y dio el primer sorbo.

Y ése sería el mayor error que cometería en su vida (justo al lado de dejar que Francia llevara una cámara ésa noche al pub.)

Una vez que terminó la lata, ya podía sentir un poco más de energía y estaba algo más animado. Así que, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se levantó de su asiento para tirar la lata vacía y de paso ir al baño a lavar su cara.

Cuando pasó por la ventana, y miró hacía afuera para ver qué tan oscuro estaba, fue que las vio por el reflejo del vidrio.

Se inmovilizó.

_This has to be a bloody joke._

Un poco nervioso, dejó que su mano se dirigiera hacia el lugar en el que unas _jodidas alas_ estaban supuestamente en su espalda. Sus ojos verdes no dejaban de observar con fija fascinación como por el reflejo del vidrio su mano se paseaba por ellas, y lo pero de todo es que su sentido táctil le hacía notar que en verdad estaba _tocando_ algo ahí. Algo con plumas. Algo suave. _Algo pegado en su espalda_.

Podía verlo y podía sentirlo. La lata que estaba en su mano cayó al piso, y el sonido del impacto fue el primero pero no el último ruido que la casa escucharía en ésa noche.

"¡AMÉRICAAA!"

Alfred F. Jones podía darse por muerto.

* * *

Si debo seguir con éste monstruo, o dedicarme a historias que sí valgan la pena, o a dejar directamente de escribir, ¿agradecería que me lo dijeran? :D *huye*


	2. Literally!

It gives you wings

···

Literally!

**Chapter 1/2**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. Si así fuera, crearía una web-comic basándome en esta idea, pero, dhu- mis dibujos dan asco. Gracias por hacerme sentir inferior, Himaruya.

* * *

Disparos. Bombas. Unos cuantos gritos. Ordenes siendo dictadas y—_Game Over_.

"Agh, ¡Es la tercera vez! Oh, pero no me derrotaras, _you damn game!," _Alfred Jones se situó nuevamente en el sillón en el que estaba ubicado antes de ser derrotado de nueva cuenta por las malévolas fuerzas de los juegos de video. En el lapso de tres horas, el sillón había sido testigo de los movimientos de su dueño; desde las exageradas maniobras que sus dedos realizaban por encima de los botones del control, hasta las variaciones del peso del americano, ya que el chico tendía a moverse demasiado en las partes de tensión del juego, y había momentos (cuando perdía) en que dicho americano expresaba su frustración con dicho juego levantándose indignado ante el notorio aviso de que había sido derrotado nuevamente, solo para volver a su asiento original con una nueva determinación de vencer la condenada cosa, seguida de la tan conocida explicación de "¡porque soy un héroe! ¡Y los héroes no pueden ser derrotados!"

No hay que recordar Vietnam, _of course not_.

El asunto a tratar aquí era que Alfred Jones no había podido, después de tres horas, vencer al juego de Kiku. No había manera de que esto pudiera estar pasando a menos que se encontrara en una realidad alterna o en un episodio de los expedientes X. Y no era como si en verdad el juego fuera_ tan_ difícil, era solo que estaba… uh, distraído, ¿tal vez…? No es que el conocimiento de que Arthur se estuviera quedando unos días en su casa fuera una distracción, o que estuviera ansioso por esto o nada… como si alguien pudiera ponerse ansioso con la presencia del viejo en su casa…

Lo que totalmente no era el caso.

Hizo un gruñido de frustración, ya consciente de que no podría terminar el juego de forma digna mientras no pudiera concentrarse de forma debida. Lo que no era debido a una distracción que tuviera que ver con un cierto hombre inglés. Ni nada relativo a ello. Después de todo, desde hace unos días ya estaba algo cansado debido a la recesión económica, y tener que lidiar con ser el anfitrión en la próxima reunión de las Naciones Unidas estaba poniendo su presión sobre la espalda del joven americano. Ésta última semana había tenido que, prácticamente, vivir con el presidente para tener todo preparado para la llegada de las demás naciones, y además tener que, actualmente, planear su presentación como todos los demás. No podía poner su ingenio y geniales ideas espontáneas a hacer el trabajo esta vez—el mismo presidente lo había amenazado de forma nada amorosa para que no lo hiciera.

América llego a preguntarle si con esa boca besaba a su esposa.

Y lo sacaron a patadas de la Casa Blanca. Lo que explica porque está jugando en este mismo instante (y perdiendo) con el juego que Kiku le prestó durante la última reunión mientras espera que el otro miembro de su tan llamada 'relación especial' se digne a arribar. No es que el nombre de dicha alianza signifique algo, no importa lo que Francis pudiera decir. No hay nada raro en llamar la relación con un par que resulta tener una historia tremendamente estrecha con la tuya bajo el término de 'especial', y, si en todo caso existiera (que no existe) un motivo para llamarla 'especial' seria por el hecho de que ambos se pelean y reconcilian como un matrimonio. _Lo que no son_.

Ugh…

El joven americano pasó sus manos por sus cabellos rubios y trato de no dejarse llevar bajo el impulso de jalar de él para deshacerse de pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con su formal ex tutor (no hermano) porque esto ya se estaba tornando ridículo. Arthur se quedaría solo unos días, y la única razón por la que se quedaba era para trabajar en unos papeles igual de aburridos que él, y hacerlo comer basura nuclear—_comida,_ lo que sea que el inglés llamara eso. Nada más, nada menos. No es que significara nada, después de todo, porque, ¿por qué habría de significar algo, de todas maneras? No es como si…

_Basta_.

Alfred F. Jones se levantaría de su asiento, apagaría la consola de juegos, iría a la cocina a prepararse un café y crearía una barrera en la cocina para que Arthur no entrara, ya que estaba ahí. Luego, iría a buscar a Tony para poder hacer algo mientras esperaba que el británico apareciera, y tal vez planearía algunas bromas para hacerle al hombre durante su estadía._ Yeah_, eso sonaba como un plan.

Con una sonrisa y una actitud un poco más relajada, para variar, el joven americano se levanto de su asiento, acomodo sus lentes ya que se habían deslizado un poco hacia abajo, y se dispuso a estirar sus músculos. Tres horas sentado sobre su trasero jugando videojuegos hacia maravillas dejando sus músculos y huesos hechos una miseria. Tal vez hasta podría darse una ducha antes de hacerse su café, o tomar un Red Bu—

Una vibración que provenía de la mesa ratona que estaba frente a si lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Su celular se movía insistentemente encima de la madera que lo sostenía, y Alfred estuvo unos segundos mirando al aparato con curiosidad hasta que recordó: _Oh, debería atenderlo_. Y fue lo que justamente hizo.

Ubicó el aparato en su oído sin fijarse en el identificador de llamadas, lo más probable es que fuese Arthur teniendo una queja acerca de su aerolínea, o su vuelo, o el clima (algo de lo que solía hablar muy seguido, lo que era hasta casi adorablemente irritante, a veces.)…

Pero, a los tres segundos, descubrió que no era Arthur quien lo estaba llamando.

"Hey, _Boss_!" En realidad, era la persona que lo había mandado a sacar de la Casa Blanca de la manera más humillante posible y le había prohibido el regreso al establecimiento hasta que la representación del Reino Unido mostrara su cara junto a la suya. Dando por hecho de que su presencia era tan maravillosa que el presidente no pudo evitar extrañarlo y decidió llamarlo para rogarle que volviera hasta el punto de tener que suplicarle si era necesario, América decidió ahorrarle la humillación y acepto las disculpas no pronunciadas casi de inmediato "Comprendo exactamente por qué llamó, y descuide, ¡no es necesario que se disculpe! ¡Los héroes no guardan rencor! ¡Hahaha!"

"Alfred," se escucho la voz desde el otro lado, "creo que no tienes idea sobre _cual_ es el motivo de mi llamada en este momento"

El rubio parpadeó por un momento al escuchar la voz tensa (¿y preocupada?) de su Jefe desde el otro lado de la línea y no el tono de suplica que esperaba. Pero justo cuando se decidía a hablar nuevamente la voz del otro lado lo interrumpió, "tu presencia es requerida aquí en este instante. Me entiendes? _Ahora_."

"Uh, se supone que no podría poner pie en la oficina hasta que Arth—es decir, Reino Unido este conmigo, _Boss_. Usted lo dijo, Y," se detuvo un minuto para fijarse la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba en la pared a su derecha, "su vuelo no llegara hasta dentro de dos o tres horas, además yo—"

"Alfred. _Ahora_. He enviado a uno de los choferes para que vaya a buscarte, no hay tiempo que perder. Estoy seguro que Reino Unido comprenderá que esto es una emergencia nacional y no se molestara con que no lo recibas."

"_B-but_… ¿qué es lo que sucede, de todas formas?" No es que quisiera quedarse a recibir a Arthur, pero es que… ¡tenía pensado tomar un café! ¡Era un crimen privar a alguien del café en América!

"…"

Alfred frunció el ceño al encontrar su pregunta siendo respondida por silencio. Hasta se aseguro que la llamada no se hubiera cortado, pero, como el teléfono confirmaba, en realidad el presidente no le había contestado. Hizo un nuevo intento, "Uh, Jefe…"

"Alas."

… _What?_

"What?"

"… Conoces el slogan 'Red Bull te da alas', ¿verdad?"

Alfred frunció el ceño nuevamente, parecía que le estuviera hablando en chino. Solo que sin el 'aru' y eso. "Claro que lo conozco, pero no veo cual es el problema con ello—"

"Suena como algo que tu dirías, así que espero que tu mentalidad sea capaz de comprender esto, porque yo no puedo." Se escucho un suspiro cansado seguido de unos murmullos que sonaban sospechosamente a 'no me pagan lo suficiente por esto' y 'estoy demasiado viejo para estar lidiando con estas cosas'. Lo que era gracioso en cierta forma porque el hombre tenía como, cuarenta y seis años, ni la décima parte de lo que tenía Alfred y ahí estaba, quejándose de que ya estaba demasiado viejo para cosas. Adorable.

Alfred sonrió con simpatía, sabiendo que su Jefe no podría verlo pero podría sentir la sonrisa en su voz, "Si es algo que yo diría entonces no veo que es lo que puede ser tan—"

"La bebida conocida como Red Bull le está dando _alas_ a los ciudadanos. _Literalmente_."

"… malo." Cuando la información que su jefe dictó por fin tuvo sentido dentro de su cabeza, lo único que pudo decir fue: "… _the hell_?"

"Mi reacción, exactamente." Alfred podía _sentir_ como su Jefe masajeaba sus sienes desde el otro lado del teléfono. "Te veré en unos veinte o treinta minutos." Y el teléfono dio a entender que el presidente le había cortado. ¿No había una regla de buenos modales que dictaba que era de mala educación cortar así como así el teléfono a la persona a la que tú llamaste, para empezar? ¿O eso solo se aplicaba en Inglaterra?

Y hablando de Inglaterra…

Alfred corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso. Por lo menos Arthur no podrá decir que América no se molestó en avisarle que saldría a hacer actividades heroicas, o lo que sea que el inglés encontrara como excusa para regañarlo, lo que parecía ser un hobby del británico, aparentemente. 'Juguemos a criticar todos los intentos de América de triunfar en un área de la vida'.

…

Si de verdad había un juego llamado así en Reino Unido, Alfred tendría unas cuantas cosas que decirle a Arthur. Pero ese no era el tema ahora, ¿verdad?

_Alas, _pensó Alfred para sí mismo mientras se ponía su chaqueta preferida y escribía una breve nota para Arthur al mismo tiempo, ¿_cuantos niveles de _mal_ hay en eso?_

Lo que Alfred F. Jones no sabría hasta bien entrada la noche de ese mismo día, es que si la situación actual está mal, las chances son que, con el paso de las horas, se vuelva peor.

Y en este particular caso, solo requeriría de unas dos o tres horas para que todo se vaya al demonio… irónicamente.

* * *

_sdfA~_ Esto estaba quedando exageradamente largo, así que lo mutilé (?) Porque, conociéndome, si hago un capi super largo lo publicaré _el mes que viene_.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los adorables reviews! *les regala internet*

¡Espero que éste capi-_mitaddecapítulo_ haya sido de su agrado, también!

Y ya saben, por cada review Arthur se quitará... _algo _*grins*


End file.
